scarlet tulip
by blondeprincessa
Summary: kira, lacus, athrun, and others are immortal so do I, but I have different path because I am Cagalli Yula Atha an immortal but I can die and come back through reincarnation. read and review if you are interested in.
1. prolog

**Scarlet tulip**

**Disclaimer:** I don't belong all Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny's characters neither does the story

**Author Note:** I'm ASUCAGA couple freak and I've been reading a lot of fic about them here and of course I like it so much. Now I'm trying to unleash my imagination through writing my first story, I hope you guys read it and give me a lot of review, opinion, and tell me if I make mistake since this is my first story.

**Athrun POV**

Once flowers became the substitution of words even more, they symbolize unuttered feelings within human being. That exactly the main reason why I'm holding a scarlet tulip here in her funeral, I hope it will represent at least my immortal love for my beloved girl Cagalli Yula Atha and I hope she knows that I will always wait for her return even it will take ten, hundred, or thousand years more. I do promise that I will find her finally.

**Kira POV**

I do be fed up with this repetition scene, the series of events of my beloved sister homicide ends up with standing in her funeral. It is very painful to see her buried on and on, but athrun's pain is bigger than mine since he is the one who witness every time she was murdered and he does love her to death. It doesn't mean I don't love her; I do love her too but in different way, we are sibling and love each other in sibling way.

**Lacus POV**

It is unutterable feeling every time I'm standing in Cagalli's funeral, looking the people around me displaying a painful mimic. If I could I would blame fate for letting Cagalli receive such an unbreakable curse at least till now, but of course I couldn't do it since every time she returns she always makes our immortal life better and full of unforgettable adventure.

Athrun and the rest of the gang; Kira and I -Mirialli and Dearka- Shiho and Yzak do make progression on our research to release Cagalli from the curse and it is almost done but still too late to save her this time.

**Miriallia POV **

Cagalli is always be the nice person in her reincarnations; kind though stubborn, caring though fierce, smart though naïve but we all love her even Yzak. It is because we are bound in the same condition and circumstances. Immortality. No we are not what you think we are. We are not the legend creature as vampire, werewolf, fairy, etc. We are just an ordinary people who have one secret gift, immortality. As long as I know we inherited it from our ancestor. But Cagalli seem to have gone through different version of immortality.

**Dearka POV**

Here we are standing again in Cagalli's funeral. The cycle is going to begin once more Athrun finds her and gradually rebinds their feelings but she is always forget the past events and us. Thanks God who allowed Athrun to find her first so we can bind another friendship with her that strengthen our bound.

Behind her boyish behaviour and attires hidden the natural beauty of her, no wonder Athrun is deeply in love with her. Yes I admit it even in the coffin she looks gorgeous.

**Shiho POV**

Cagalli told us that she didn't like flowers a lot except the flower Athrun brought for her, once she even said that even in her funeral she will not allow her friends to bring her flower. That is why we are here empty-handed except for Athrun holding the declaration of love flower; in the common circumstance I will call it romantic and I will say it resemble their story a lot without keeping away that Athrun is an immortal and he absolutely didn't commit suicide.

**Yzak POV**

Yeah Farhad and Sirin's tragic love story is the legend of the only flower present in this funeral. That bastard should have brought another flower maybe it would prevent his girl to dead in her next reincarnation which I don't know when it takes place. Maybe I'm going to scold him about it in the near future after he heals from the pain of loosing her and start hunting her for I don't even know haw many times.

That's for introduction guys sorry for beginning the story with funeral scene. Please review for those reading this fic. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

**Cagalli POV**

My name is Cagalli Yula Atha, 16 years old, attending the most outstanding Senior High School in Orb. People said that I am far from being lady and I think they are trying to tell me that I am boyish. But it doesn't matter for I like being in simple dresses a.k.a boys' outfit except for school uniforms because all of adults around me insist that I must wear them. That's why I am here at school wearing girl uniform.

First day of school after a long holiday, I see all my friends are already here and approach them. We share the holiday stories and new information a.k.a gossiping hehe.

"Ouch Cagalli are you listening or imagining your prince charming again."

Ups they notice that I spaced out "Sorry what did you say?" Asagi said that there are new students in our class. I was surprised how they even know the update news before we enter the class.

"How the hell do you even know that we haven't entered class yet?"

They shake their had in unison "Cagalli sometimes you must be aware of your surrounding." Then I see one, two, three new students line up in admission office to take their schedule, yeah it is obviously where my class schedule is, so finally I know how they know.

**Normal POV**

"Guys please welcome our new friends and be nice to them" Mr. La Flaga begins our Art class by introducing our new friends. Standing in front of the class three person who will begin introducing themselves. Suddenly, the class becomes so crowded by the present of this three handsome guys yeah mostly the girls make noises since they are absolutely beyond hensome, Mr. La Flaga must yell first before the first guy introduces himself.

Smiling he says "Hi my name is Kira Yamato, nice to be in this class and I hope we can get along soon enough."

"Athrun Zala, call me Athrun and nice to see you guys." He said it calmly and absolutely focusing his attention to only one direction where his beloved sitting.

And the last Mr. flirtatious introduces himself "And I am Dearka Elsman, you can call me Dearka " winking his right eye to the girls in front of him who blush directly.

"And here is the seat arrangement since we arrange our class in pair consist of boy and girl, Kira will sit next to Asagi, Athrund will sit next to Cagalli, and Dearka will sit next to Mihara."

The three crawl toward their seat and all students begin to pay attention to Mr. La Flaga explanation about the historical background of art and blab la bla.

* * *

><p>it is too short for a chapter because I haven't had enough time today but I will write a little longer next time.<p> 


End file.
